


Messes

by A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent/pseuds/A_Mermaid_Called_Crescent
Summary: Left with just a memory, Sarah is forced to deal with the ramifications of her actions.





	Messes

Messes

By: Crescent

 

Sweat. Tears.  _ Cum.  _ She hugs herself protectively, various parts of her body covered in various bodily fluids. 

 

She closes her eyes, and a particularly large, salty drop travels down her cheek.

 

“It's just not the same,” the whisper escapes her lips. She rolls over and curls her voluptuous body into fetal position, leaving her feeling small and inconsequential despite her womanly shape. The cold hardness of her glass toy is heavy within her, but she has not the energy to remove it.

 

Briefly her sadness morphs into rage. How could he do this to her? How  _ dare _ he reduce her to this sopping mess? Was she really just another notch in his bed post? She refused to believe it.

 

“Sarah…” The corners of her full lips curl upward. Oh, what feelings his sultry, husky voice stirred within her when her name graced his lips. The memory causes her to clench onto the nearly forgotten toy, her fleshy walls suffocating the glass as her wetness drips onto the handle.

 

~•~

 

Three years ago. Three miserable fucking years. She had finally held the key to her future. It was just a slip of paper, but it defined her as a graduate and granted her access to a new world, a new life. University. She was free.

 

How wrong she was. 

 

High school  _ never  _ ends.

 

And one night, when her classmates had been particularly cruel to her and she was hurt by the harsh words of her professors, she finally did it.

 

In a glittering, magical entrance no less mystifying as the original three years prior, he answered her wish. White gold silk stands framed his impossibly handsome face. His thin, shimmering lips were contorted into an evil smirk. Her eyes traveled up from them to his chiseled cheek bones, strong Aristocratic nose, and icy, dangerous eyes. His gaze was intense, and never left her own, awarding her the opportunity to ponder the difference in his pupils. The imperfection pulled her in; she couldn't force her mouth to form a single word.

 

She didn't have to.

 

As if he could read her filthy mind, he approached her wordlessly. She retreated until she felt her flowery bedroom wall hit her back. He planted his black leather gloved hands at either side of her ears. She couldn't escape his gaze, much less his trap.

 

What's more, she didn't want to.

 

She felt his leanly muscled thigh, covered in buttery soft breeches, push her own apart. She gasped, and a gloved hand quickly covered her mouth. His strength frightened her; she was pinned to the unrelenting wall of her bedroom with his one hand cupped over her lips. The other moved to make a shushing gesture, and she nodded in understanding. He grinned at this, allowing her a peek at his pointed, feral teeth. For a moment she wondered how they would feel against the velvet skin of her neck.

 

Her wish was granted.

 

She stifled a moan, her eyes rolling back into her head. He alternated skillfully between nips, suckles, and kisses along one of her carotid arteries. A pool of liquid fire began to well up low in her belly. He licked the length of her neck up to her ear, taking the lobe into his hot mouth. She began to reach her arms up, excited to wrap her fingers in his wild blonde locks.He grasped her wrists tightly and pinned them over her head. He shook his head slowly, and she growled quietly causing him to laugh. Oh, how she adored his full, genuine laugh.

 

His thigh pushed harder against her center, and she wondered if her arousal was yet noticeable through her cotton pajama shorts. Judging by the ravenous look on his face, she determined he knew. His lips had moved back down her neck, now trailing the length of her collar bone. She shivered as an electric chill shot up her spine. She couldn't take it any longer.

 

“Kiss me,” she begged. He ceased his previous endeavor along her chest and met her meadow green eyes with his own mismatched set. He leaned into her, eyes still open. He was impossibly close, her nostrils tingled with a magical scent not unlike that of a fresh snowfall mixed with a leathery, earthy musk that made her knees wobbly. Still, his lips would not meet hers.

 

“Please,” she pleaded. “I  _ wish _ for you to kiss me!” Moments, hours, perhaps  _ days _ passed before at last his mouth covered hers. She wasted no time in deepening the gentle kiss, pushing into him as much as she could manage. This prompted him to relinquish his grasp on her wrists, to allow her full access to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fit her body to his. He took the cue to move his hands down the feminine curves of her body then around her back to grasp her plush bottom. He lifted her effortlessly, and she wrapped her thick thighs around his thin waist, his hard body all sinewy muscle. She itched to find out what it looked like under all the glitter and ruffles of his enchanting wardrobe.

 

He carried her to the canopied bed, and roughly plopped her down upon on it. She lifted herself to reach his lips again, but he was already climbing on top of her. His still gloved hand traveled up the inside of her thigh, to where we was surprised to find she wore no panties. Once again, he grinned ferally and slowly he slid a leather finger up the length of her soaked slit to the sensitive nub at the top. He rolled his finger over it several times, causing her to squirm in ecstasy. She reached down with intentions of removing his glove, but he stopped her, pinning her to the bed with his suffocating weight.

 

She didn't try again.

 

He lifted her black t-shirt over her large, bare breasts admiring the creamy contrast between her pale skin and the dark cloth. He moved his tongue with agonizing slowness over one of the small, pink nipples. He then blew cold breath onto it, causing it to harden. He sucked harshly on the newly formed peak before giving the same attention to it's mate. She bit her lip to keep from making noises, trapping the moans in her throat. His excitement was obvious as it pushed into her hip, driving her mad.

 

He trailed hot kisses between the mounds, down her torso to her belly button and below. She felt her cheeks blush, as she realized he was lowering her shorts. The sudden coolness of the air against her bare sex was quickly remedied with a hot, eager mouth. His strong tongue darted deftly in and out of her, causing her to wriggle with pleasure. He brought her to the brink of her orgasm before retreating, licking her sweetness off his lips as he rose to look in her eyes. 

 

“I-I want you,” she granted him permission. “I want you, within me.” Her face was blood red with exertion and emotion. He climbed on top of her and lowered himself down, his erection pushing hard against his tights, threatening to break through. He pushed down the waistband of his breeches, causing the impressive length to spring out. He rested his weight on one hand at the side of her head, using the other to guide himself into her opening. The head of his cock teased her at her entrance for what had to be forever before he quickly changed pace and dove into her as deep as she could imagine. It took everything she had not to fill the room with moans and gasps as he filled her up. He pumped in and out of her with a delicious rhythm, causing her to buck her hips wildly. She felt her inside tighten around him, and her world shattered as she whisper-screamed his name.

 

“Jareth!”

 

All that remained was a lingering, disembodied laugh. She couldn't comprehend what had happened. She reached down between her legs, the slickness a validation of what had commenced. But he was no where.

 

~•~

 

She sighs, and finally motivates herself to slide the glass imitation out of her. She gathers her strength, and drags herself to her bathroom to clean up all her messes. Well, most. 

  
There was no cleaning up the mess he made of her.


End file.
